


13-2

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	13-2

歌声很美，甄心觉得自己的心之所以聒噪，聒噪得要从胸膛里跳出来，一定是因为歌声太美的缘故，秦迅儿这时坐过来，握着一杯酒，风情万种地往他怀里靠：“甄老师，听得这么入迷？”  
甄心烦她，看在她快走的份上，懒洋洋回了一句：“他唱什么我都爱听。”  
秦迅儿咯咯地笑，当他讲了个玩笑：“别太入戏，戏里的都看得见摸不着，”她涂着茸毛指甲的手搭上他的皮带扣：“我明早走，今天晚上……”  
甄心没想给她面子，正要把她的手拨开，小邓走过来，先是叫了一声：“迅儿姐，”然后面对甄心，有些讨好地：“甄哥。”  
小邓和秦迅儿之前的助理交往过一阵，两人关系还不错，她手摸在甄心腰上，没有拿开的意思，像对什么小猫小狗：“小邓乖。”  
小邓敷衍地笑着，求助似地看向甄心，甄心坐着不动，他早想给这小子脸色看，小邓明白，却顾不上什么尊严：“甄哥，求你个事儿。”  
甄心笑了，慢慢站起来，就势拂开秦迅儿的手，和小邓并头站着，小邓往点唱机那边的角落使眼色，让甄心看：“我去不好……你能不能帮个忙？”  
黑乎乎的甄心也看不清，现在高脚椅上唱歌的是个梳着马尾辫的姑娘，他皱起眉，往周围看了一圈，张准呢？小邓很急：“来的路上准哥说，要是真有事，可以找你。”  
甄心这才看出来，角落里坐的是张准和陈正森，近得叠在一起。  
张准歌唱的好，陈正森很喜欢，歌一唱完他就挤过去，拉着他到角落坐下，张准是真醉了，摇摇晃晃像没有骨头，陈正森又灌了他两杯：“小张，你很不错，我之前有些时候呢，不是针对你，你明白吧？”  
张准晕乎乎点头，陈正森看着他毫无防备的样子，想到甄心的屡次失态，不禁起了好奇心，借着酒劲，把手放在他大腿上，摸了摸，又往上滑到腰际。是副诱人的身体，陈正森不是gay，但这个圈子玩什么的都有，碰上对味的，他也想试试。  
正想随便玩玩，甄心不知道从哪冲过来，搡了他一把：“碰谁呢你！”  
陈正森清醒过来，看着他把张准拉起来，往门口带，噗嗤笑了：“我就是给你预个热！”  
小邓在不远处等着，甄心抱着人过去，朝他伸手：“我送他回去，房卡给我。”  
小邓一不留神就把房卡给他了，看着他推门出去，他才想起来要跟上，这时陈正森喊：“那个那个，张准那个助理！过来，跟我喝一个！”

张准已经不省人事了，甄心抱着他上37楼，刷卡、开灯、关门，把人架到床上，拉过薄被给他盖上，坐在床边喘两口气，站起来要走。大灯开关在门口，他一手按下去，一手转动门把手，世界一瞬间黑了，他却没有开门。  
在那站了半天，他只长长地出气，终于像是下定决心，松开门把手，只听轻轻一响，他转身朝床铺走回去。一时半会什么也看不见，他在黑暗中脱衣服，除了做贼心虚的喘息，房间静得吓人，他摸黑爬上张准的床，掀开被子，把下头的人脱得和他一样精光。  
他没敢动他，只是握着他的手，放在自己已经勃起的胯下，开始单是让他轻轻握着，然后慢慢小幅摩擦，最后干脆疯狂地上下抽动，他觉得自己不正常了，像个变态，干的不是人事，更可怕的，是他压根停不下来。  
那只手没有一点力量，绵软的，无知的，像抓在他心上，他觉得不够，还不够，于是拧开床头的小灯，一束黄光打下来，照在张准脸上，一副红透的面孔，一张半开的嘴唇，一把散乱的头发，他嘶哑着射了出来。  
太快了，他剧烈地喘着，几乎撑不住自己，张准微微动了动，哼了一声，甄心觉得他们似乎很久没在一起了，尽管每天都在摄影机前纠缠，但那不是他们，只是两个叫做方炽和高准的影子，活在胶片的宇宙中。  
他捞起张准的腰，用嘴唇厮磨他，对，他要放纵自己，做他一直想做却没做的，他从额头开始，一寸寸往下亲，从飘着肥皂香的耳后、因酒精而跳动得异常有力的胸口、汗湿的腋窝、包裹着肌肉的肋骨、深深凹陷的腹股沟，一直到结着一层薄痂的大腿根，他在那上头吸舔，把两侧都舔得湿嗒嗒的，那是他的杰作。  
张准硬了，就在他眼前，生机勃勃地翘起来，甄心想了一下，也就一刹那，然后就含上去了。他对自己说，只是因为醉了，可身体不这么想，刚把张准吞进喉咙，他就臭不要脸地又硬了。女人们常给他舔，他知道怎么弄，吸得滋滋有声，但张准从没被吹过，屁股颤抖起来，嘴里冒出无意识的呻吟，两手向下抱住甄心的头，抓搔他的头发。  
甄心死死抱着张准的屁股，把他往自己嘴里送，张准发出哭泣一样的哼声，显然受不了这么强烈的快感，甄心觉得他快射了，于是慢下来，吞得越来越浅，最后把他放开。张准蹭着两腿在他怀里拱，似乎醒了，又好像醉着，甄心捋着他的头发，边亲他锁骨边问：“爽不爽？”  
张准用一个吻回答他，很浓情，很饥渴，舌头逡巡他的口腔，牙齿啃咬他的下巴，四肢柔韧地把他缠住，甄心不知道他会这么主动，想都没敢想过，激动得受宠若惊。张准的动作越来越放荡，力量越来越大，拉扯着甄心，甚至想把他压在下头，甄心费了好大劲儿才翻回来，扳住他的下巴：“你他妈看清楚，我是谁！”  
张准忽闪着睫毛，迷离的眼半阖着，有些迟钝地说：“方炽……”  
甄心被噎得无话可说，方炽就方炽吧，总比他女朋友强，他再次亲上去，用尽了柔情蜜意，恨不得死在张准身上。这时候门铃响了，甄心惊惶地直起腰，听了半晌，再没有动静，他擦了把汗，看着身下兀自蠕动的人，突然有一股罪恶感。他想下床了，但张准这时曲起了一条腿，露出屁股浑圆的曲线，和曲线尽头神秘的缝隙。  
甄心咽了口唾沫，小心分开他的腿，床头灯太暗，他根本看不清，就着跪坐的姿势把阴茎顶上去，往可能的归宿里塞。塞了半天，他终于觉得找对了地方，腰上使力，可怎么顶也进不去，回想起那些色情电影里的画面，他骂了一句：“干，怎么回事！”  
张准可能是疼了，一只手落在他腿上，眼睛且开且合地，可怜地失着神，甄心想想还是放弃了，恋恋不舍在他膝盖上吻了吻。酒醉的张准没有底线，抓着甄心的手往自己下身放，甄心结结实实握上去，把他的手也圈在自己东西上，两个人对着打。  
夜正深沉，暖黄的光热得烤人，他俩在床上颠着，寻着同一个频率呼吸，甄心看着张准即将高潮的脸，绷不住先射了，张准紧接着，挺腰喷了三四股，全喷在脖子和胸口，脸上有零星的几滴，甄心第一个念头是拿枕巾给他擦，但很快，第二个念头就冒出来。  
他下床从裤兜里翻出手机，坐上床头，把镜头对着张准的脸，半梦半醒的，张准愣愣看着手机，咔嚓，甄心按下拍照键。

听见隔壁有关门声，小邓一骨碌跳下床，踩上鞋开门往外看，只见长走廊上一个背影正转过拐角，像是甄心。他又去按了一遍张准的门铃，还是没回应，挠挠头，他回屋睡觉了。


End file.
